Electromagnetically sensitive sensors within an electronic device can often be affected by other electrical components within the electronic device that emit magnetic fields. Generally the electromagnetically sensitive sensors can be calibrated so that persistent magnetic fields emitted by the device can be largely ignored. Unfortunately, when the magnetic field generating component associated with or built into the electronic device is movable, calibration for the electromagnetically sensitive sensor can be much more challenging. This is particularly true when the magnetic field generating component is a strong magnet as this type of movement can be especially disruptive to the electromagnetically sensitive sensor(s).